libertarianismfandomcom-20200214-history
Anti-statism
Anti-statism is a term describing opposition to state intervention into personal, social, and economic affairs.Gallaher, Carolyn. "Anti-statism. Definition: Opposition from Above and Below" in Gallaher, et al. Key Concepts in Political Geography, London: Sage Press, 2009. p. 260 Anti-statist views reject the state completely and in some cases rulership in general (e.g., anarchism). General categories Anti-statists differ greatly according to the beliefs they hold in addition to anti-statism. Thus the categories of anti-statist thought are sometimes classified, at one extreme as collectivist towards the other extreme individualist. A significant difficulty in determining whether a thinker or philosophy is anti-statist is the problem of defining the state itself. Terminology has changed over time, and past writers often used the word, "state" in a different sense than we use it today. Thus, the anarchist Mikhail Bakunin used the term simply to mean a governing organization. Other writers used the term "state" to mean any law-making or law-enforcement agency. Karl Marx defined the state as the institution used by the ruling class of a country to maintain the conditions of its rule. According to Max Weber, the state is an organization with an effective legal monopoly on the legitimate use of physical force in a particular geographic area. Henry David Thoreau expressed this evolutionary anti-statist view in his essay Civil Disobedience: Anti-statist philosophies * Anarchism and its inner schools of thought: ** Agorism ** Anarcha-feminism ** Anarchist communism ** Anarcho-capitalism ** Anarcho-naturism ** Anarcho-pacifism ** Anarcho-primitivism ** Anarcho-syndicalism ** Buddhist anarchism ** Christian anarchism ** Collectivist anarchism ** Egoist anarchism and the philosophy of Max Stirner ** Existentialist anarchism ** Green anarchism ** Individualist anarchism ** Insurrectionary anarchism ** Jewish anarchism ** Left anarchism ** Libertarian socialism ** Mutualism ** National anarchism ** Social anarchism ** Synthesis anarchism ** Veganarchism ** Voluntaryism * Nihilist movement Chronology of anti-statist writing : 1548 – Étienne de la Boétie, The Politics of Obedience: The Discourse of Voluntary Servitude : 1793 – William Godwin, An Enquiry Concerning Political Justice : 1825 – Thomas Hodgskin, Labour Defended against the Claims of Capital : 1840 – Pierre Joseph Proudhon, http://etext.virginia.edu/toc/modeng/public/ProProp.html : 1844 – Max Stirner, The Ego and Its Own : 1849 – Henry David Thoreau, Civil Disobedience : 1849 – Frédéric Bastiat, The Law : 1849 – Gustave de Molinari, The Production of Security : 1851 – Herbert Spencer, The Right to Ignore the State : 1866 – Michael Bakunin, Revolutionary Catechism : 1867 – Lysander Spooner, No Treason : 1886 – Benjamin Tucker, http://praxeology.net/BT-SSA.htm : 1902 – Peter Kropotkin, Mutual Aid : 1935 – Albert Jay Nock, Our Enemy, the State : 1962 – Murray Rothbard, Man, Economy & State : 1982 – Murray Rothbard, The Ethics of Liberty : 1983 – Samuel Edward Konkin III, The New Libertarian Manifesto : 1985 – Anthony de Jasay, The State : 2001 – Kevin A. Carson, The Iron Fist Behind the Invisible Hand : 2001 – Hans-Hermann Hoppe, Democracy:The God That Failed See also * Anti-nationalism References External links {[[Category:Anarchism] Category:Anti-authoritarianism Category:Anarchist theory Category:Libertarian socialism Category:Anarchist communism